Klaus-G235
THIS PAGE IS AN ACTIVE WORK IN PROGRESS Origins Born Klaus Schneider on February 17, 2537 on the Planet Alluvion. His childhood is unknown but he volunteered for the SPARTAN-III program at the age of 5 when his homeworld was glassed, His parents and siblings went missing and he was left all alone. Giving up his family name, He'd be taken to train with the rest of the Gamma Company candidates on Onyx. Training Klaus began his Spartan III training when he was 7, The first memory he can recall is jumping out of the Pelican and pulling his parachute during his initial training day. Klaus learned under a seasoned Drill Instructor from the Marine Corps who'd often push him harder then the rest of the trainees. Many times during training he would lash out and give attitude which often earned him and his team disciplinary actions. Often throughout his training, He'd sneak out of his bed alongside his other trainees and would proceed to sit outside and watch the stars. During his training, Klaus often struggled a bit more then his other trainees trying to appease the standards set before him. During training, Klaus met Grant, Cameron, Wren, Austin and Rick, Whom go on to become his lifelong friends and companions. During the ending portion of Phase I, Klaus put himself before the rest of his team during an exercise and ultimately almost got him discharged. After, Klaus was brought before the overseeing staff LCDR Kurt Ambrose and SCPO Franklin Mendez, PO2 Tom and Lucy were presiding. Klaus was told that he could either "Wise the hell up" or "Be discarded". Klaus then made the decision to "act his part". His training resumed and with his new found understanding, He completed his Spartan III training and received his Augmentations with the rest of GAMMA company in 2551. Augmentations "I remember walking down a long hall with everyone else, Etched into the walls were the numbers of hundreds of Spartans whom gone before us, This.. We would remember for the rest of our lives" Klaus received his augmentations alongside the rest of his brothers and sisters in February 2551. He'd received the normal augmentations given to hundreds of Spartans before him. He wasn't nervous, If anything we was excited. During the augmentation process, All he dreamed about was seeing his mother and father again, Whom he'd almost forgotten about. Team Centurion - 2551 As of August, 2551 (PO2) Cameron S-G044 - Team Leader / Infiltrator (PO2) Grant S-G159 - Assistant Team Leader / Close Quarters (PO3) Klaus S-G235 - Support / Demolitions (PO3) Rick S-G094 - Radio Operator / Intelligence Specialist (PO3) Davis S-G144 - Forward Observer / Sharpshooter Cameron was assigned as the Team Leader following by Grant as the Assistant Team Leader. Klaus was the Support and Close Quarters Expert, Davis was the team's designated Sharpshooter. Rick was the Radio Operator and Intelligence Specialist. The team had bonded heavily over their grueling training process and had formed a bond of brotherhood that very few could ever form. The Mars Campaign November 6, 2552 Aboard the UNSC Canterberry, Team Centurion passed the time. Grant by reviewing battle footage recovered from SPARTAN's Joshua-029 and Malcolm-059. Klaus still angered by the fall of Reach and the loss of many fellow SPARTAN's, Releases his frustration in the gym on deck 3. Rick by cleaning his weapons, Over and over again. Grant, Whom was previously studying called Klaus on his communicator, "Hey Klaus, You need to get up here, We're being briefed by the SWO.". Klaus mid set angrily sets down the weight as he gets up from the bench drenched in sweat. "I'm on my way." He said. Grant also relayed a similar message to Rick whom also complied. Minutes later the team gathered in their quarters. Lieutenant Commander Summers entered and sat down. "We're two days out from Mars, I need your team on standby when we get there, The Covenant will have bound to have beaten us there." "Anything specific you need us to complete?" ''Grant asked. ''"No, Not as of yet, Just make sure your SPI suits are refitted by the time we arrive... I expect we'll have company, That is all." ''The team all nodded and Summers exited. ''"You should be looking forward to returning to friendly space, Klaus." ''Grant said sensing the tension within Klaus ''"Nein, Das ist sie nicht gu... No, I'm not so sure ." ''Klaus snapped back. ''"At least you've got a home to go back to." Klaus blurted out. They all looked at each other and continued. "How's the arm?" ''Grant asked. ''"Could be worse" ''Rick answered. ''"I'm hitting the showers." ''Klaus declared. Time passed and the team went about their business. November 7, 2552 Klaus walked out of the Mess and down a flight of stairs headed towards his teams quarters. He entered the room and sitting in the chair was Davis G144. ''"Hello, Klaus." ''He said. ''"Was zur holle, Where did you come from?." Klaus asked. "I was pulled out of the team to conduct a short ONI Operation, I was put in a headhunter team, I escaped with the Canterberry." ''Davis explained. ''"I'm sure the guys will be glad to see you, Will you be rejoining us?" Klaus eagerly asked. "Yes, For the meantime." ''Davis replied. November 8, 2552 The UNSC Canterberry arrived at mars approximately 0327 Hours. The Canterberry made contact with the UNSC Mars Garrison, Whom did not have the strength to hold off a covenant attack. Suddenly, over the ship wide intercom came ''"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands man your battle stations, Fireteam Centurion to the hanger, 3rd battalion marines prepare for battle." ''Within an instant Grant, Rick and Davis looked at Klaus whom had just finished putting on his SPI armor, Nodded in acknowledgment. The team moved into the busy passageway where sailors and marines hurried past each other. Within minutes Centurion had reached the hangar deck, Where Lieutenant Commander Summers was waiting for them. ''"Petty Officer Grant, Take this datapad to the garrison command center" ''Summers commanded. ''"Yes Sir, It shall be done." ''Grant complied. Centurion stepped into the waiting pelican which also housed a squad of marines. ''"You fuckers ready for a fight?" ''The marine gunny sergeant asked. ''"My blood is boiling for a fight." ''Klaus replied. The pelican ramp closed and air filled the compartment. Over the compartment intercom came ''"You ladies ready? The Covenant arrived shortly before we did. They've begun deployment of their forces, I'll get you as close to the command center as possible." ''The pilot exclaimed. It was a 3 minute hop from the Canterberry to the Mars garrison command center. Within a minute the pelican shook from the air flak fire that quickly entombed them. ''"We're taking fire, I'll have to set you down here." ''The pilot shouted. The pelican began a rapid descend in the inner atmosphere, it shook violently with the rapid deceleration. Klaus flicked off the safety on his MA5C rifle and within a minute the pelican ramp opened and the SPARTANs and marines exited. Within moments they began taking heavy small arms fire, Unable to detect where its coming from. 2 marines are hit and killed by direct plasma fire as they exited the pelican. Klaus and Grant returned fire where ever they could as Rick dove to the dirt. The pelican zoomed away with two banshees in pursuit. The marines dropped off to the right into a small ditch, Klaus covering them as they did. Grant, stuffed the datapad into his rucksack as quickly as he could. Davis switched on his long range radio. Rick reloaded his BR55 and the team moved out. They sprinted towards the garrison command center running at superhuman speed. The marines following closely behind, Marine Corporal Taylor was struck and killed by a needle round as everybody ran. Then Marine Privates Zalinsky and Forrest were killed by plasma rounds as the marines turned around to return fire. All that was left were the 4 SPARTANS and a fireteams worth of marines. They finally ran into the bluffs that surrounded the command center. As quickly as they could, the team made their way through the small path leading up to the cliffs above. Taking heavy fire as they did, Grant led the way followed closely by Lance Corporal Dunford. Klaus and Rick pulled up the rear and stopped to cover the rear, They team fired onto the platoon of covenant that were closing to there location. Davis assisted the Marine's. Klaus' MA5C clicked indicating that the magazine was empty, He quickly pressed the magazine release button and pulled out and inserted a fresh one releasing the bolt catch as he did. Rick used his rifle to kill 2 approaching elites and a squad of jackals. Klaus fired in assistance and eliminated them. They continued to move up the trail and made it to the flat surface top. They were 30 meters away from friendly lines, The team sprinted. They dashed through heavy fire and ran up on two wounded ODST's taking cover in a crater, Who directed the SPARTANs towards the entrance. The Marines stayed with the ODST's and Centurion proceeded towards the battered entrance. Approximately 18 minutes after landing on Mars' surface, Centurion reached the Mars Garrison. Grant, Klaus and Davis entered the huge structure with Rick remaining at the entrance pulling security. The 3 SPARTANs entered and headed towards the lift in the corner of the lobby. Klaus, Davis and Grant stepped onto the lift and Grant pressed the button that ascended them to the top floor. The lift ascended quickly and within a minute it had reached its destination. The 3 SPARTANs were greeted by an Army Lieutenant whom was dressed in the UNSC Army BDU, Topped with an Officers cap. ''"Please hurry this way, Spartans." ''He said to them. ''"Just show us the way, Sir." ''Grant said. The 3 SPARTANs followed the LT to an open room encased on one half by observation windows. Inside the room was a holo table surrounded by 4 Army Officers, One of them looked to be Colonel James Ackerman. Grant quickly approached the table and handed his datapad to the Colonel. ''"Thank you son, Get back out there and give them hell." ''He said to Grant. ''"Yes, Sir." ''Grant replied. Suddenly the building shook and dust and debris fell from the ceiling, ''"Get to the stairs, We'll rendezvous with the Rick down in the lobby." ''Klaus yelled. The 3 alert SPARTAN's quickly moved to and descended down the stairwell, There were 30 flights of stairs they had to run down. A few minutes later, They stumbled into the command center lobby, Grant breathing heavily says ''"We need to get outside and fight!" ''Klaus looked towards Grant whom leaned over coughing pointing towards the exit. The SPARTAN's regrouped with Rick whom was eagerly waiting at the exit. Cameron G044 was already on the ground and met up with the 4 SPARTAN's with a swift greeting. Davis pushed the broken heavy door's and the Team exited, Stepping onto the battlefield and the firefight that was unfolding. In the distance there were massive blobs of dark blue and green, 3 scarabs lay in the distance. Within 30 feet of the building exit, There lay a massive 500 yard long network of fortifications and trenches. UNSC Soldiers and Marines run up and down hurrying to fall into their positions. MG emplacements light up the field. bursts of rifle fire carry on all up and down the fortifications. Medic's drag away wounded men and Centurion moved out onto the field and towards the communications tower. It was a half mile hustle over to the communications tower within the massive complex. The team converged onto the tower moving past hustling platoons of soldiers moving to the battle. A Marine Lieutenant starred at the SPARTAN's that rushed past him shouting ''"Hey, You're all going the wrong damn way!" ''They all remained silent and kept their pace. The team entered the courtyard and halted at the entrance, ''"Klaus, Davis Cameron and Rick, You will hold here and pull security while I ascend to the top and radio for extraction." ''Grant ordered. ''"Enjoy the climb." ''Davis chuckled. ''"We've been ordered off world and must return to Earth immediately." ''Grant explained then he entered into the dark tower, The 4 SPARTAN's took cover and waited. 40 minutes had passed and Grant had not replied. They remained vigilant, suddenly multiple phantom dropships appeared overhead and zoomed out above the courtyard. The phantoms began deploying Elite Ranger's supported by Grunt and Jackal Specialist's. Klaus and Davis whom had taken cover behind the support columns readied their weapons, Rick whom crouched just inside the entrance readied his weapon. The Covenant platoons splashed on their position like water on rock, Klaus and Davis utilize their superior team cohesion and make quick work of a squad of Elite Rangers. Cameron had just slid a fresh magazine into his MA5C assault rifle when he was struck by 2 fatal needler rounds. Cameron fell back and hit the ground, looking through his cracked faceplate he called out to Klaus whom was 10 feet or so behind him. ''"Cams hit, I'm displacing over to him, Give me some cover!" ''Klaus radioed to everybody. ''"Go, we'll cover you." '' Rick said while effectively using his BR55 to cut down a pack of Grunts and Jackals, Blue colored blood painted the floors. Klaus ran over to Cameron whom was laying on the dirt splotched in red blood. ''"How do you feel Cam, Can you move?" ''Klaus quickly asked, ''"Negative, I cant move my legs, Drag me back and i'll cover you!" ''Cameron commanded. Klaus slung his weapon back and grabbed Cameron under his arms. He began to drag him back and Cameron covered him with his service pistol. Needles and plasma rounds flew by the two SPARTAN's and Klaus struggled to drag back the severely wounded SPARTAN. Davis and Rick converged onto Klaus and Cameron and formed a protective perimeter and the whole team moved back into the building leaving behind a trail of Cameron's' blood and bullet casings. The Team made it into the building, Klaus and Davis covered the entrance firing into the crowd of encroaching Covenant. ''"Tell me where it hurts, Cam." ''Rick asked, ''"I cant move my legs and my back feels kinda weird, I'm numb in the torso." ''Cameron responded. ''"You're leaking all over the place, Sit tight while I get the med bag." Rick Commanded, Grant whom has just spent the last 40 mins ascending an broken stairwell had finally made it to the surface. In the distance he could see the massive battle unfolding that they could not be apart of. "This is Angel Actual, We require an immediate extraction. Authorization code sierra-Lima-two-victor-charlie-seven, Over." ''Grant shouted in the radio he'd just plugged into the telecom tower. ''"Angel Actual this is Leopard 2-1, I am a bit tied up right now but I can reach your location in 10 mikes, How copy?" ''A faint voice said. ''"Solid copy, Leopard 2-1, We'll see you soon, I'm sending my coordinates now, Over." ''Grant replied. Quickly, Grant headed back towards the roof top access hatch but an explosion erupted from below. Grant quickly hopped down into the fire and ran towards the emergency exit, That 40 minute climb he made would definitely pay off. Grant looked into the broken stairwell he had just climbed and said ''"Well fuck me right?". ''He chuckled and leaped into the darkness. The battle on the ground had become a fight for survival, Rick was low on ammo and Davis took a direct plasma charge to the chest. Klaus was also low on ammo but the courtyard was riddled in covenant corpses. Cameron sits propped up against the wall motionless. The 4 SPARTANs were drained, Davis sat their propped up against the Tower wall, Klaus beside him. ''"Evac is on its way boys." ''Grant said excitingly. ''"Awesome, best news I've heard all day." ''Rick said humorously. Some time had past and all they could hear was the howling wind and the screams and gunfire in the distance. Unbeknownst to them, There were 3 platoons of Covenant light infantry encroaching on their position. But suddenly, A UNSC Air Force pelican swooped down from the high atmosphere at alarming speed. Coming to a halt, It hovered above the bloody courtyard and opened its ramp. ''"You ladies need a lift?" ''A female voice said. ''"Yes ma'am." ''Grant replied. Klaus and Davis carried Cameron out of the building over to the pelican. Weaver began to board the pelican, Suddenly after loading up a wounded Cameron, Rick was stuck by 2 fatal needle rounds through the neck and the head, severely injuring him instantly. He fell back onto the ground and began pooling blood, Grant screamed out but he couldn't be heard. The pelican pilot unaware of the casualty that had just happened lifted the pelican off the ground and zoomed away, Leaving the approaching covenant to nothing but the bodies of their dead comrades and a fallen Spartan. Rick whom was moments from being surrounded by covenant looked up towards the pelican and reached out with his hand, only to fall moments later upon his death. The pelican raced towards the fleeing UNSC Canterberry. Upon arriving at the Canterberry, The Pelican landed and opened its ramp, 4 bloody and bruised SPARTAN's exited for a few moments everyone on the hangar deck just starred in shock and awe. Klaus carried Cameron over to the trauma team leaving behind a trail of blood. ''"Am I going to die?" ''Cameron asked, ''"Not today brother." ''Klaus replied. Davis whom remained motionless fell to his knees upon leaving the pelican, removing his helmet revealing a bloody tear streaked face. Grant beside him took out a rag and crouched in front of him, wiping away the blood and tears. Klaus struggled as he drug Cameron over to a waiting trauma team. Upon arriving Klaus quickly sat Cameron down and told the Corpsman ''"Severe head and torso trauma, Possible concussion, He's lost a lot of blood, Motionless from the waist down, Please save him..." ''Klaus pleaded, ''"We'll do everything we can, Just stand back and let us take him." ''The Corpsman commanded. Klaus stepped back as a team of Navy Corpsman lifted Cameron onto a gurney. ''"He's going into shock, We need to move now!" ''The Corpsman said as they began to wheel Cameron off. ''"Please don't go.." '' Cameron pleaded with Klaus as he reached towards him, Klaus removed his helmet and Cameron was drug away and Klaus stood silent, cold and emotionless. Suddenly Klaus fell back onto the floor and sat there with his head in his hands, ''"I swear to God Klaus was crying, But he never let us see a tear." ''Grant later said. Humanity's Last Bastion The UNSC Canterberry arrived in Earth's orbit on November 13th, 2552 at approximately 0921 Hours Zulu time. A General quarters alarm was sounded and Centurion boarded a Pelican bound for the Berlin Orbital Defense Platform "Berlin Station". The hangar doors opened and the pelican zoomed into the atmosphere. The covenant had already began a siege on Earth for the last 3 days and more and more covenant ships kept arriving. While the pelican carrying Centurion departed from the Canterberry, The Canterberry joined the raging battle above. ''"What the hell are we going to Berlin Station for?" ''Davis asked. ''"We'll be briefed when we get there, were supposed to meet with an ONI Official." ''Grant replied. Klaus flipped the safety off his MA5C and released the bolt catch cambering a round forward with a clack in anticipation. ''"You alright there Klaus?" ''Grant asked. ''"Not after Rick." ''Klaus responded. The pelican raced towards Berlin Station dodging plasma fire as it did. All around the battle raged on, UNSC Naval ships clashing against the covenant onslaught, Squadrons of Longsword interceptors fight swarms of space banshees. It was an incredible sight to be seen. Within minutes the pelican had arrived at Berlin Station and docked in the hangar. Centurion offloaded and quickly hustled to the command bridge. Once they had arrived at the command bridge they were greeted by a Real Admiral whom has an ONI patch on both shoulders. He brought them to the holo table in the center of the room and brought up maps of the United Kingdom and zoomed into the City of London. ''"We're sending you to ONI: TORCH BASE in downtown London, There you'll assist in the defense '' of the facility and will protect the datacores in the hardcell vaults." "The information stored there could cripple the war effort if to be compromised." ''The officer explained. ''"Are there any friendly units in that area whom could lend assistance?" ''Grant asked. ''"Yes, There are tier I assets at Hereford, But they've already been deployed. You have your orders now get to it, Time is of the essence." ''The RDML ended off. Suddenly the station shook and everybody scrambled to their stations. Centurion quickly ran over to the lift and ascended to the hangar. There a Pelican took them to the surface. Minutes later, The pelican carrying Centurion landed over London. Then the ramp opened and what they saw was astonishing, Huge skyscrapers that touched the clouds and massive intertwined roads that led out into the southeast and northwest. Centurion landed in the middle of downtown London and immediately headed towards the unmarked entrance to TORCH Base on their mini maps. Once they'd arrived, Centurion moved into the secured ONI facility and lock downed the datacores. Another SPARTAN-III team, Fireteam Marauder also deployed to TORCH Base. Marauder linked up with Centurion and the teams mingled for a short time. Marauder was led by Zeus G047, Followed by Wren G062, Austin G064, Kiko G302, Stefon G084 and Baylor G027. Klaus had reunited with his long lost brothers from III training and had exchanged formalities and did their handshake that Wren and Klaus always did. 2 CCS Battlecruisers arrived over London and began a siege of the city. For the next 5 days the III's would defend the datacores, But in the midst of the firefight, Baylor G027 was killed by an overwhelming covenant force amidst TORCH Base. Many died in defense of the ONI facility and had almost had to scuttle the base if it weren't for the excellent performance they all had. When reinforcements came and the facility was secured, The III's parted ways as Marauder and Centurion had been give different orders. Marauder went about their way and Centurion had stayed behind to disrupt the Covenant siege of London. Amadaus A109 now a Master Chief Petty Officer, Greeted Centurion that following night after TORCH base was secured. They all boarded a Pelican and a Falcon and began their night operations. During the night operations Centurion met up with 2 SPARTAN-III Infiltrators named Bjorn G013 and Ryan G097, But unfortunately during the opening sequences of the night battles Bjorn and Ryan were killed in a skirmish atop the Traxus tower complex. Centurion went about disrupting Covenant lines all across the city, Including saving 103 trapped Marines in big ben parliament. They'd also destroy both of the CCS Battlecruisers during the night via low altitude infiltration and turning the ships against each other. Towards the breaking of dawn, Amadaus and Klaus led a daring raid on the Covenant landing zone with a small force of 11 ODST's. They were successful and Centurion had killed hundreds if not thousands of Covenant during the night and had finished clearing out the countryside within the next 3 days. Making a brief stop at Hereford, Centurion had caught a valuable rest period. Within the following weeks Centurion fought all across Earth and had prevailed in the survival of humanity, The Human-Covenant War ended on March 3, 2553. 28 years after it was sparked, Billions of skeletons mark the result of near genocide. Centurion and other SPARTAN-III teams had fought the final battle in eastern European theater against the Covenant, The city of New Volgograd in December of 2552. The battle raged for days and most of the UNSC beligerants had either pulled out or made their final stands. 14 SPARTAN-III's participated in the battle, Among those were Teams Apollo, Centurion and Marauder. Teams Centurion and Marauder worked closely together during the battle. After the massacre at Baramley Fountain, Klaus stumbled upon the fountain which was the last holdout point for a previous UNSC unit stationed in the city. ''"It was an old statue of 6 children dancing around a fountain, Around the fountain were bodies upon bodies, Both UNSC and Covenant. Red and Blue blood painted the ground and the fountain, Like a jigsaw puzzle of corpses, I had never seen anything like it before in my life." ''Klaus later recalled. It had been a Pyrrhic UNSC victory and the dead were beyond the count of grief. ''"Brayden G055, Gabriel G034, Julius A012 were just a few." ''Klaus later said during a debrief in front Jun A266. ''"Matthew A068, Aaron B017 and Griffin G021 went missing also, We are unaware of there status at this point in time, Chief." ''Grant added on. Following the brief Jun A266 had spoken to Klaus and Grant, offering them a place in the first SPARTAN-IV class. They declined his offer and respectfully request to redeploy with their team, Jun approved and sent them on their way, looking back at the two as they exited the room. The blooding years After the Human-Covenant war had ended and 2 years after Klaus' brief with Jun A266, Klaus is in active duty rotation within the UNSC. He is currently attached with a platoon of Gamma Company SPARTAN's whom refused to transfer to the SIV Program. They are led by Amadaus A109, Grant G159 and Itami G328, They've deployed 11 times into the mid and outer colonies since the end of the war. Conducting classified operations that can only be found covered in black ink. Klaus leads Fireteam Atlas and is in training to be a Instructor for the SIV program. Klaus' unit have also participated in multiple battles against the Sentinel Insurgency that plague UEG worlds. Often thinking about the brothers he previously served with, His burning urge to become something great fuels his motivation. Its been years now since the genocide that nearly wiped out humanity ended, Klaus still serves the UNSC with his brothers to this very day. His unit currently fights the growing Sentinel Insurgency, Sentinel has grown its roots into the deepest sector of human space. Klaus' unit often deploys with SPARTAN-IV personnel on missions and assignments designated as priority 1 targeting. His unit deploys out of the UNSC Harbringer a capital vessel in the UNSC Navy. His unit is often attached to special intelligence operations out of the hands of SPARTAN-IV's. Klaus' unit is not designated a name by the UNSC Navy, but everyone refers to them as "Task Force GREEN". TFG consist of some of the last Gamma SPARTAN-III's complemented with a Marine Not only does Travis' unit fight against the growing Sentinel Insurgency, They also fight against the Covenant remnant factions that still plague the galaxy. Task Force Green currently operate within the regulations of the UNSC Navy but have sometimes used extreme methods to accomplish there mission. His bond with his fellow SPARTAN-III's are unbreakable. During an OPERATION: DRAGON'S BREATH, Austin G064 went missing during a huge firefight between covenant remnants and Task Force Green. Austins "death" shook the entirety of Task Force Green and his rough voice still haunts them to this day. Like all SPARTAN-III's whom served and died beside Klaus, He etched his numbers into the wall next to his and Wren G062's bunk aboard the UNSC Harbringer. Among those numbers were ''044, ''Which Travis had just etched in along side the others upon hearing Cameron's fate. Personality Klaus struggled through his SPARTAN III training but had graduated due to the extraordinary help his brothers and sisters lent him. He often spends numerous hours daily in the gym, exercising where ever he could. Klaus, along with all other SPARTAN III's were exceptionally young when they underwent augmentations. Although Klaus being young like most III's, He has the body of a 22 year old Olympic athlete. Broad shoulders, and a defined body. Often getting looks from other service members when he is in the gym. Klaus is smart and has a great sense of humor. When he is not in the gym you can find him either cleaning his weapon or reading up on the current and old novels of time. Klaus often releases his frustration and emotional stresses through his dedicated time in the gym. In other words, Klaus is a gym rat. He wants to serve the UNSC more then anything. Trivia Klaus was in Fireteam Centurion from 2551-2553 before he and his brothers were transferred to Fireteam Atlas Wren G062 is Klaus' best friend and closest brother Zeus G047 was instrumental in Klaus graduating III training, pushing him harder then everyone else Klaus still has the scars from when be broke his ribs during the fall of Reach, They've healed over and only leave a gnarly scars and marks going across his left side Not mentioned but Klaus commonly used the MA37 and the MA5C/D Assault Rifles unlike the other SPARTAN's he served with whom all preferred the new BR85N Klaus fields a HUL mount on his Mirage-Class helmet, Complemented with a uplink module for connections with dataports and UNSC servers The SPARTAN numbers are printed on his shoulders just like every other SPARTAN-III, he also has it printed on his chestplate along side his blood type